Advances in computer and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of mobile client devices, from the basic wireless telephones to function rich notebook sized computers that pack the power of a desktop computer. In between are web enabled wireless telephones, palmed sized personal digital assistants and so forth. As a result of the relatively low cost, today even youths, i.e., people who are not emancipated, are in possession of these devices.
Often times, these youths would find themselves in need of certain services such as the basic need of calling their parents/guardians and letting them know where they are or letting their friends know where they are in malls or around town. Under the prior art, i.e., the web enabled wireless telephones, palmed sized personal digital assistants and so forth, even though it may be a few key strokes to make the phone call, youths often find is too cumbersome to make the call. Moreover, because of the number of keystrokes, the call cannot be placed discretely without being noticed by their peers, who often deems having to call and inform one's parents of one's whereabouts is especially “uncool”.
Furthermore, under the prior art, even if youths are willing to make the call, youths would have to determine their current address/location. The added layer of difficulty just gives youths another excuse not to call.
In the mean time, in order to learn the current address/location of the youths, parents/guardians most likely have to call them or their friends, and this may cause the youths to be embarrassed and/or defensive due to their disposition against being constantly checked up on.
As a result, despite the advances in technology today, this prior art process is not youth friendly and may cause tension between youths and parents/guardians. Thus, a need exist for a more simple and efficient/effective approach for youths to notify their parents/guardians and each other of their whereabouts, and a non-intrusive approach for knowing the activities of the youths by the parents/guardians for their piece of mind.